


Eiji's Afternoon Snack

by translynx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Eiji makes sure to check up on Ash and stuff cause they're in LOVE, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, I think that's about it, M/M, Please don't kinkshame me, Safe Sane and Consensual, THIS FIC IS FOR A FRIEND I'M SORRY, i guess??, it was not my idea, whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translynx/pseuds/translynx
Summary: Eiji has an idea in mind about a certain kink he wants to try out. Ash is a bit hesitant but they have a great time in the end.aka Eiji loves making Ash feel good with his mouth. (sorry for the cheesy horrible title i'm not creative)
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 171





	Eiji's Afternoon Snack

**Author's Note:**

> YEEAAAA BOYS i'm back at it again   
> this is a gift for a friend and mutual of mine, so don't kinkshame me. they gave me the idea and i wrote it fhkdf. it was fun tho!!  
> enjoy!

“Are you sure about this?”

It’s probably the fourth time he asks that by now and Eiji would normally start getting cranky at this point. However, he knows Ash like the back of his hand. He knows how difficult it is for him to let go sometimes, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t willing to try and teach him.

“Yes, Aslan. I’m sure,” Eiji runs his thumb over Ash’s parted lips, his touch is feather-light, “I promise I want this.”

The older man is seated in his boyfriend’s lap on the couch, wearing only a white T-shirt and his underwear, while softly grinding his hips into the other’s. Ash is still fully clothed, having come back from running some errands around the city. Both men are already hard, as they have started their current “activity” some time ago, sharing hungry kisses and letting curious hands roam freely.

“Ash,” pleads Eiji. His dark brown orbs are hypnotizing to look at, so warm and full of love and admiration. How could Ash _possibly_ say no? Eiji wants it and Ash wants it too.

He swallows thickly and places his hands on Eiji’s hips. A small nod. Both of them know it’s not enough; Eiji needs a verbal confirmation.

“Use your words, baby.”

It sounds almost like an order, but an extremely gentle one at that. After some hesitation, Ash clears his throat and tries again.

_“I want to fuck your throat.”_

\- - - - -

Eiji drinks in the sight in front of him. His lover sitting above him with his legs spread apart wantonly, his hard, leaking cock hanging out of his slacks, begging for attention. Ash’s dress shirt is unbuttoned halfway, exposing his chest and collarbone.

The way his torso rises and falls in time with his soft breaths and the small beads of sweat that are starting to form on his skin make Eiji go wild. Ash’s golden hair is messy due to his habit of brushing it back when he gets nervous or embarrassed and his jade eyes are hooded, dark, and shining with desire. _Oh, how bad Eiji wants to eat him up._

Ash feels the heat of the other’s body get closer to him again, unconsciously holding his breath – waiting. A small sound escapes him when he finally feels Eiji’s touch on his dick again. The pace is slow and steady as the older man strokes and teases the tip of his cock.

By pressing his thumb just underneath the head, Eiji is able to draw out a stuttered moan from his boyfriend’s lips. He licks his own.

“Ready?” smiles Eiji, giving his cock another pump. Pleasure courses through Ash’s veins and straight to his groin. He replies by smiling back at his lover fondly, blinking slowly like a cat enjoying his time in a sunny patch of a garden.

Moments later, he feels Eiji’s tongue – _oh God, his tongue_ – tracing its way up a protruding vein on his dick. It’s slick and warm and _so_ soft, Ash feels like he might cum just from this alone. However, this is only the beginning.

Eiji doesn’t wait any longer and takes the tip into his mouth, running his tongue over the glans and giving Ash’s cock a quick suck before pulling off to see his boyfriend’s reaction. Ash has noticed that his palms are becoming increasingly sweaty, the urge to tug at those luscious dark locks rising with each passing second. He fights it back for now, however.

“How is it?” the man underneath questions, peeking out from behind his mass of hair and thick eyelashes.

“Good…” croaks out the other, not saying much more because his mouth and throat have gone completely dry. He swallows thickly in an attempt to make the lump in his throat disappear.

Deeming that response good enough, Eiji happily goes back to work, placing Ash’s twitching cock back into his hot mouth. This time he takes it deeper, down past the cavern of his mouth and into the opening of his throat, before swallowing around the member.

_“Ah!”_

The sudden constricting heat on his dick makes Ash jerk his hips involuntarily, only thrusting his cock deeper into Eiji’s mouth, watching as the other gags and tears start appearing in the corners of his eyes.

“I’m sorry!” the younger man quickly reaches his hands towards Eiji’s head, pulling him off. God, he feels weird. His brain is overloaded with mixed signals: his body tingling and begging for more while his brain screams at him to stop.

Little does he realize, in mid-panic, that his rough treatment only fuels Eiji’s roaring fire of passion, similarly to pouring gasoline into an open flame. Eiji’s hands are on his thighs in an instant, caressing the skin under the thin fabric, grounding him.

“Shh, Aslan. I’m alright. I wanted this remember?” Eiji coos a reminder that _he_ was the one that asked for this. He _wanted_ to – no, _craved_ – his lover’s pulsing dick heavy on his tongue, deep in his tight throat, making him struggle to breathe. The mere thought of that familiar, salty taste of pre-cum and sweat made his head spin, arousal swirling like a drug in his system.

Ash takes a moment to gather himself, the feeling of Eiji’s body near him and the older man’s loving touch bringing him back to reality again as he breathes in deep, just like he was taught to do.

“Would you like to use your safeword?” asks Eiji, patiently waiting for an answer while looking up at Ash for any hints of discomfort.

“N-No…” the man stutters, “Just don’t want to hurt you…”

“I _promise_ you’re not, baby,” after a short pause Eji’s cheeks fill with color, “I want more.”

Eiji’s gaze is so intense it feels like Ash could melt. After a small sigh, he nods, giving his lover the sign that he’s ready for them to continue again.

“Thank you,” Eiji smiles sweetly and innocently, as if he’s not currently between Ash’s legs, sucking him off and practically begging to be used like a toy for the other’s pleasure.

_Thank you? What for?_

But before he can ponder too much about what Eiji was thanking him for exactly, Ash bites back a loud moan as he feels his cock being entirely engulfed by the wet heat once more, an obscene noise that’s akin to a squelch resonating around the room. He tangles his finger in Eiji’s hair to prevent from almost caving in on himself from pleasure.

Eiji pulls back to breathe a bit before suddenly jerking his head, taking his boyfriend’s leaking cock back into his throat, all the way until his nose is buried in golden pubic hairs. He tries his best not to gag around the obvious intrusion as more and more tears cling to his gorgeous thick eyelashes. All that work pays off though because he can hear Ash’s shy moans increase in volume little by little above him.

“Eiji, mmm…. Feels so _good!_ You’re amazing, _”_ Ash mews, his lips parted and shiny with his own spit. Those jade eyes, which are usually so intense and clear, are now glazed over with lust.

_Don’t you want more? Then use me._

Eji’s mind is filled with nothing but the feel and taste of cock, and those repeating chants of _“use me, please”_. Just as if Ash can read his mind, he starts rolling his hips in slow, steady circles, cradling his lover’s head in his hands gently.

A surprised but utterly delighted hum comes from the man below, the vibrations doubling Ash’s pleasure. He lets his head hang back on his shoulders as he starts carefully fucking Eiji’s mouth, all while hot pants and whines leave his own like butterflies.

In his abdomen, that familiar heat stirs, becoming bigger and hotter and _tighter_ each passing moment he’s got his dick buried inside that heavenly mouth.

Meanwhile, at the foot of the couch, Eiji feels very similar – hearing his boyfriend’s cries of pleasure combined with the cock rhythmically thrusting in and out of his mouth, pressing at the walls of his throat, makes his stomach clench. It feels like a snake has his insides in a vice grip, his dick, neglected in his underwear, is impossibly hard and aching.

“E-Eiji! Close-I’m close!”

The words only seem to encourage said man even more, nails digging painfully into Ash’s thighs, probably leaving red marks and little bruises on that flawless, pale skin. As Ash dares to look down once again while trusting his hips, he is greeted by one of the lewdest pictures he has ever laid his eyes upon.

Underneath him is his lover, the man that he trusts and cherishes more than any other being in the world, looking absolutely debauched from the rough treatment.

His dark hair is messy; bits of it sticking out in all directions, his lips are red, puffy and bruised, slick with drool and pre-cum. Eiji’s eyes are glossy, almost rolling back into is head, his pupils blown wide. And on those soft, rosy cheeks are fresh trails of tears, mixed together with his own saliva, all of it running down and collecting on his chin and neck.

It only takes moments before Ash is practically shrieking and cumming down Eiji’s spasming throat. Thick, hot ropes of salty cum hit the back of the older man’s mouth as he rushes to swallow everything he is given, like it’s the finest, sweetest mead made by the Gods themselves.

The blonde tugs at his boyfriend’s hair, just shy of hurting him, as he starts to feel his body and cock aching from overstimulation. Eiji complies and carefully lets go of his member, but not before placing a chaste kiss on the tip.

The room is filled with buzzing silence for a brief period as both men recuperate and process all that happened so far. Eiji is the first one to speak but his voice is interrupted with the sound of the tap running and Ash rummaging in one of the kitchen cupboards for a glass. He fills it two thirds of the way and makes his way back to their shared couch, handing it over for Eiji to drink. It is a very small gesture but he beams anyway while he accepts the glass.

“You were incredible, Eiji.” Ash’s eyes are clearer now, although still twinkling with desire.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it too,” croaks the other before sipping on the liquid. _Fuck,_ he also _sounds_ like he’s been sucking dick. Even though he came just a few moments ago, that hot feeling in Ash’s gut does not seem to be going away, especially when he realizes how hard Eiji still is…

“Do you,” Ash fumbles for the right words, “want me to take care of that?”

The man takes another small gulp of water before placing the glass on their coffee table and turns to look at his lover.

“You don’t have to.”

_You’re avoiding the question, dummy._

Ash huffs, his thin elegant eyebrows knitting together the tiniest bit. For a second he thinks he might get away with it but Eiji, as observant as ever, places his hand on top of the other’s.

“You don’t have to... but you can. If you still want to, that is,” he adds, quirking his eyebrow.

Ash feels his face get cherry red. Ah. Well, that’s something different.

Looks like their plans for the afternoon are completely booked.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment about what parts you liked and/or if you have any suggestions for other sfw or nsfw fics that you want me to write cause i'm out of ideas atm.
> 
> also go check out my twitter @ translynx (the l is a capital i)  
> see ya!


End file.
